


KAMBE NO

by jujubeans4270



Series: FKBUL Week 2021 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Daichi and Haru are done with everyone’s shit, FKBUL Week, M/M, crossover familes, kambe no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans4270/pseuds/jujubeans4270
Summary: Kambe... yes.
Relationships: Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru, Katou Haru/Sawamura Daichi
Series: FKBUL Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140320
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: #FKBULWeek





	KAMBE NO

“GUAH! What’s that!” Hinata pointed at the limo outside of the gym though the window...

“Oh no.” Daichi winced. 

“What?” Suga eyed the captain.

“My cousin Haru and his husband were supposed to come today. I completely forgot.”

“And that’s bad because-“

“Does your cousin need me to buy the gym?”

“Kambe. Please?”

“What?”

“Just leave my cousin alone.” The door slid open. “Daichi!”

“Cousin Haru. You and your husband look well.”

“Yes, we’ve…” Haru looked to see Kambe and a young kid who looked scarily like him glaring at each other. 

“Kambe stop trying to scare the teenager.”

“Kageyama, the man isn’t going to steal your volleyball, knock it off.”

“I am married to a child.” Haru sighed.

“I play with… KAGEYAMA KNOCK IT OFF… children.”

“Sorry we disrupted practice.” 

“It’s fine. We were just about to start cleaning up anyways.” Daisuke smiled. 

“Let me help.” Haru picked up a couple of volleyballs. “Kambe, I told you to stop staring at the children and help.”

“So I just hold my hand like this.”

“YEah! And then Kageyama makes the ball go fooow, and you jump and go POW!” Hinata was handing him a ball. “You want your hand to hit it here.” And Hinata fixed the hands.

“Who’da thought.” Daichi smiled. 

“Maybe he’ll actually…”

“Ya know ma is going to raise hell you haven’t adopted a child yet.”

“Daichi…”

“I’m just giving you the heads up.”

“Thank you. Let me go collect the man child and we can help clean up and give you a ride home.”

“Thanks Haru.”

“Anything for family. And Kambe isn’t as scary now since Orange Boy has had his way with him.”

“Hinata has a way of doing that.”

“Daichi…”

“Yes, Daisuke-San?”

“How much?”

“I’m sorry?”

“How much to adopt this one?” Daisuke pointed at Hinata.

“KAMBE!”


End file.
